Bilingual
by DisneyLover903
Summary: Ok, so here is a funny on-shot I wrote. Chad and Skylar are in the mall trying to pick up girls. Chad tries to take on some Spanish speaking girls. Guess who translates? No other that Sonny Munroe. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey people of the world! Guess what time of year it is? Spring break! Which means updates by the day! YAY! 2 and a half weeks of freedom and writing! I am so happy! Ok back to business. This is a one-shot that was inspired by my and my 3 friends Fran, Tammy, and Isi. They are from Chile and they speak fluent Spanish and partial English. We went to the mall and ran into some guys. They started to hit on Tammy and she didn't understand. I had to translate for them. It was kind of awkward. Well, it inspired me! So here it is!**

**Disclaimer: IDNOSWAC! But stay away from the plot. MINE!**

**READ ME: TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY, OPEN GOOGLE TRANSLATE! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thx**

Chad Dylan Cooper and Skylar DeVane sat on a bench at the mall. Behind them was a fountain, and in front of them was a Starbucks. Thus, it was the busiest part of the mall, and the best place to play their game. Well, it wasn't much of a game. They were rating girls as they passed. Sometimes they would whisper under their breath, but others they would say the scores aloud for the girls to hear. Most of them scowled in disgust as they did this, but some were flattered. This only fueled the urge to play the game.

"Six," said Skylar, pointing to a blond girl. She wore a dress that cut off really short and black pumps.

"How could you say that? She was hot." complained Chad. "Did you see how short her dress was? Did you see her legs?"

"That was just her outfit. Imagine what she looks like without it." reasoned Skylar.

"Exactly. Imagine what she looks like without it." said the Blonde.

"Ohh..." said a clueless Skylar. Actors can be so stupid sometimes.

"Well I see three 10s." said Chad as 3 girls passed by. They were all brunette and they had fair skin. Maybe triplets? They were all laughing, it was Chad's dream. He stood up from where he was sitting, fixed his hair, and walked over to the girls. Skylar stayed in his seat, he wasn't interested in brunettes. Chad came up behind them. "Hey girls," he said smoothly. The girls turned around to face him. "Sonny?!" he asked in shock.

"Hey Chad," said Sonny. Yes, she was the girl in the middle.

"Who are you girls?" he asked politely to the other girls, ignoring her greeting.

"¿Qué? "They asked in unison.

"What?" asked a confused Chad.

"Exactly." said Sonny.

"What?" asked an even more confused Chad.

"They don't speak English." explained Sonny.

"Yeah, and next you'll tell me that you speak fluent Spanish." he joked.

"Pero sí." she said in perfect Spanish.

"Or maybe you do. Will you help me?" he asked.

"What? Let me guess. You want me to translate so you can hit on my friends." she laughed.

"Well..." he muttered.

"Oh my God! You want me to translate so you can hit on my friends!" she said in shock, even though it wasn't that shocking at all. He was Chad you know. Although on the outside she was shocked, she was heartbroken. She liked Chad, even her clueless Spanish speaking friends knew it.

"¿Es que el Chad?" asked her older friend, Tammy.

"Sí, es el reflejo bigggest de nuestra generación.." said Sonny smugly.

"Pensé que te gustaba aunque." asked Isi, her other friend.

"Sí, pero me molesta mucho a veces. Se va a coquetear con usted, usted también puede hacerlo por favor, simplemente decir que no cuando puedo traducir?" she begged without showing that she was. If she did, Chad would be suspicious. They both nodded in response. Chad stood there dumbfounded as they spoke to each other. He didn't understand one word.

"Umm, English speaker here!" said Chad, interrupting their conversation.

"Sorry," apologized Sonny. "What do you want to say?" she gave in.

"Introducing me would be nice." he said.

"They know who you are." she snapped.

"They watch Mack Falls?" he asked.

"Yeah..." she lied.

"What are their names?" he asked.

"This is Tammy, and this is Isi." she said pointing to each of them.

"Tell them about me." he commanded.

"Uh, excuse me?" she asked.

"Sorry. Please?" he sympathized.

"Thank you. Las llamas son cool. Chad. Si tuviera que morir hoy, me gustaría grabar todas mis copias de Mackenzie Falls y hacer a cabo con el Chad. Eso suena bien. Yeah ... Yo podría hacer eso. Estoy diciendo todo esto basura para mantenerlo ocupado. Asiente con la cabeza ".They did as they were told. "Anything else?" she turned to face Chad.

"Ask Tammy out for me? Isi can have Skylar is she wants." he said. At that instant, Sonny's heart fell apart. She had just been crushed.

"Quiero ir a casa. Él quiere ir a una cita con ustedes, no yo. Hasta luego." she said. she walked away, leaving Chad without an answer.

"Wait!" he yelled after her. "Is that a no then?" he asked.

"You can be such a jerk." said Tammy in perfect English.

"I thought you spoke Spanish." said Chad confused.

"I'm bilingual. That was mean. No, there's your answer." she said as she walked away. Before Isi walked away, she signaled 'Call me'. "Basta Isi!"

"Tammy ¡Lo sentimos!" said Isis as she ran after Tammy. Chad walked back to the bench with Skylar.

"Man, you just got served." said as Skylar. "Ooh! 9!"

**AN: Well there it is. If you a good little reader and opened up Google Translator, hope you liked it! If not, your confused! HAH! Please Review!**


	2. New Story on Fiction Press

**Dear Readers,**

**I know I have disappeared off of the face of the internet to fan fiction, well I was working on something else. I have been working on my original story called "Tales From the Driveway." (Do not bag on the title, as most of you know I am challenged when it comes to naming stories.) Basically its a fiction about a group of teens who live on this street called Champagne Blvd, mainly best friends Erin and Carmen. When a new boy moves down the street, the competition for his heart begins. They face many obstacles, some they almost don't over come. Will their friendship survive? And who will get the guy?**

**Please read it, and review it. You can be harsh, I encourage it. I put the link on my profile to my fiction press account where the story is located. **

**Thanks you guys :) **


End file.
